The Blood Moons
by AntiqueDemon
Summary: It is an age where people live in villages and straw or old fashioned brick houses. An age where demons exist and Bella's proud village has been destroyed by the Blood Moons demon. Now, this Demon wants her, for reasons unknown. HIATUS. AD&AC
1. Chapter 1

_**Demon:**_ New story! Hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters, just this fan fiction idea. This goes for the entire story.

* * *

><p>Screams filled the air, accompanied only by smoke and the flickers of raging fire. The moon was red, the symbol that <em>he<em> was coming. The moon only turned to blood if its master was seeking death. The master of the moon. He was a legend. A myth. But so very real. He came, on clear night like this, when the sky was empty, only interrupted in its darkness by the scattered stars across its horizon. Beautiful nights like these were dangerous. The most dangerous. Blood moons. They were his symbol.

* * *

><p>Bella curled up beside her mother and whimpered.<p>

"Mommy, I'm scared... Where's daddy?"

Her mother looked down at her and wrapped her arms tightly around her precious daughter. She sniffed and laid her chin upon little Bella's head. Wet trails raced down her face and dripped onto the soft hair under her chin.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Where's daddy?" Bella rolled her soft brown eyes up to look at her mother's face, feeling the wet droplets. Her mother's face was of pure sorrow, distorted with pain and loss. Her beautiful face, no longer beautiful. A light had left her life and would never return.

"Shh, Bella, daddy's not coming home. He left to go to the Gods. But don't worry, he will never be fully gone. He'll always be with us." She smiled sadly down at her daughter and poked her chest.

"Right there."

Bella felt tears form in her eyes and drip down her cheeks. She huddled closer to her mother, an explosion outside startling her. Bella knew of the Blood Moon's nights, she knew her father was dead, she knew that the demon that attacked their village would soon pass. She was not a stupid child. Innocent, yes. Idiotic, no.

"Will he find us mommy?" Bella asked in a small, choked voice.

She felt her mother shake her head.

"No, child. We've hidden here for the past four years. We are safe."

Bella nodded, comforted by her mother's assurances. Screams outside were a regular thing. The cracks of trees close by their house were less frequent, making the child jump each time she had been lulled into an almost sleep. Her mother kept hold of her, never jumping, never sleeping, just crying silently.

The horrific noises outside lowered some and Bella found herself awakened by the noiselessness. She climbed carefully out of her mother's embrace and over to the stairs directly in front of her. A single beam of moonlight leaked down and onto Bella's face.

"Bella! Be careful! The demon could still be there!" She heard her mother call, but she ignored her for the time being; she was too curious.

She creaked open the cellar door with a light push and poked her head outside, looking about with wide brown eyes, so much like a doe.

The village was a disaster. Cottages lay in ruin everywhere, straw and brick scattered like wildflowers. Fires sprinkled across the ground, dying and also some that went strong, crackling with red intensity. But this wasn't what made Bella gasp.

Bodies littered the mossy floor, some covered by their houses wreck, others lying bare, staring up at the stars with blank, hollow expressions. Their eyes were dead, devoid of all feeling except that of nothingness. Bella shivered at the sight and forced herself to keep looking.

The villagers were mutilated to the point of no recognition. Some had their faces ripped off, torn to shreds. Others, there were not enough pieces to even make a coffin for.

When examined further, Bella noticed that the village was not completely dead. Some movements were seen, showing that a few people had the same idea as Bella's mother. To hide with whatever family they could save.

Bella stepped completely out of the cellar and ran toward the center of the village. That was where she had seen her father last before her mother located the red moon and ran, picking her up with her. She had screamed for her father, who was unable to run due to a bum leg. Her mother didn't listen to her pleas.

She ran to the shop in which her father worked and dropped to her knees, sobs being torn from her.

"DADDY!" She screamed and her legs crumpled beneath her. She fell to the floor, her tiny fists pounding on the straw covered ground.

Before her, a man with clipped brown hair stared down at her, the same hollowness in his eyes as the rest of the villagers who lay dead around her. The man was upside down on a spinning wheel, a spike protruding through his chest, blood leaking down to his face and into his hair. The wound was brutal looking, being put straight through his heart and keeping his body prone at an odd angle. It looked as if he had been picked up and slammed on the wheel, directly into the spike.

Aside from the hole in his chest, the man's main source of blood loss was not from his heart, but his neck. The skin was ripped open, flapping sickeningly and you could easily see the muscle, sinews, veins, and even the bone that used to be his throat. Blood still dripped steadily, like a small waterfall, crimson almost shining in reflection to the red glow from the moon.

Bella heard footsteps behind her and then was in her mother's arms, being turned away from the sight of her mutilated father.

Her eyes were wide, tears leaking from her unblinking eyes. She stared straight, looking at her mother's shoulder, which was the only thing blocking her from seeing her father again.

"Daddy..."

"Shh, Bella, Bella honey... I'm so sorry Charlie... I'm so sorry Bella." Her mother cried and clutched at the girl before her. No child need see this village. Especially one as young as Bella. She was only nine.

They sat like that for a while, Bella just standing as her mother clung to her in desperation, occasionally letting loose a shudder or whimper.

"Mommy..."

"Shh Bella."

"Mommy."

"What Bella?"

"There's a man looking at us."

"Don't worry, a lot of people are in shock tonight. They're not staring at us."

"But-"

"No Bella."

"But he's covered in blood."

Her mother gasped and turned, only to have a grinning face suddenly in front of her. The face was decorated with splashes of blood, most of it dripping from the chin of the smiling creature.

Bella's mother jumped back with a scream of terror and dragged Bella behind her, shaking.

The smiling man was terrible, his eyes were a bright red, the color of newly spilled blood, and his teeth... They were fanged. Both top canine teeth were elegantly pointed, extremely sharp and dangerous looking, and stained with red. Pure red. The man was terrible, it was true, but he was also indescribably beautiful in his savageness. He looked animal, catlike, a huge prowling beast, clearly a predator.

The man slunk forward, an almost crouch and approached Bella's mother; Renee. He stood on the balls of his feet and leaned forward, peering maniacally at her. Suddenly, his hand shot forward and impaled itself in her head, making a squishing noise and spurting blood onto Bella. Renee fell to the ground and did not move until the man jerked his hand back to him, now being thoroughly soaked. When her mother was out of the way, the man could finally see the small girl that had been hidden behind her.

He smirked widely, baring his teeth.

The girl before him wore nothing but a simple white cloth dress that every woman and girl wore in this age. Far better than the scraps from the eras this demon had seen before.

Her hair was long, dark, and impossibly clean. From the lack of proper supplies to clean it, it would have been filthy. The healthiness was just a natural trait. Her face, though small and still rounded with baby fat, was like a young flower, open and waiting to blossom into something even more gorgeous.

She was thin, not deathly so but athletically built, lean muscles formed from working in fields. The thing that astounded the demon the most were the child's eyes. They were beautiful. Brown as the hot drink given out on snowy days, innocent as a newly born fawns', and wise. They held the girl's emotions perfectly, showing every thought that crossed her mind. Right now, it was horror.

Bella was staring at her mother's motionless body with unwavering eyes. They didn't move, even when the demon in front of her brought his hand to her face and lifted her chin to examine her better. Perfectly still.

"Child." The demon who was a man, but the man who was a demon. The master of the Moon. The one who filled the white innocence in the sky with blood. This was he.

At his voice, Bella's eyes lifted to his face, still saying nothing but horror. It screamed, but was whispering.

_I am empty. _

The bloodied demon chuckled and dropped his hand from her chin.

"Your parents are dead, little one. So are the villagers. You, and a few others are all that remain of your once proud village. How do you feel about that?" He looked at her closely, seeking any change in her expression.

Bella's eyes flickered and then blanked out once more.

The demon's mouth twitched. He tried again.

"Your daddy is impaled through the heart. And his blood fills my stomach. He was tasty. Your mother's blood stains the very hands I use to touch your face. Her brain, gone through with these hands. Don't you feel anything?"

Bella's lips let loose a whimper. But what was surprising was that the noise was not of fear, not of hatred, not of anger, but of... pity.

"I'm sorry for you. I'm sorry that you're such a mean person that you need to turn our moon red and then kill my friends and family. What happened to make you so mean?" She looked at him, her eyes still filled with horror, but another emotion that startled the demon.

Abruptly, he smiled.

"You... You are an interesting one, child." He stood and looked down at her with the same bloody smile.

"I've sated my thirst for now. I will return for you in seven years little one. Seven years for you to prepare. Be ready." And with those words, he was gone, and with him, the red glow of the blood moon.

Villagers ran up to her once the demon was gone.

"Bella? Bella! Oh gods, look at her parents!"

"Get her away! Don't let her see anymore."

Bella felt arms around her shoulders and was then hoisted up into them, not struggling.

She felt lips near her ear and barely registered the words that passed them. But they locked into her head.

"_Happy Birthday Bella._"

* * *

><p>Bella yawned and turned over in her bed, almost falling out of it. She yelped and lifted her head, patting at it and realizing that she had some serious bed head. She groaned and fell out of her warm blanket cocoon completely, voluntarily.<p>

"Morning Bella!"

She looked up from her upside down angle on the floor and smiled.

"Hey Jake."

Her old childhood friend grinned down at her and held out a hand. She took it gratefully and almost fell to the floor, her head rushing.

"There's only supposed to be one of you, right?"

Jacob laughed.  
>"I certainly hope so. I don't want an identity crisis at fifteen." He shook his head and then smiled suddenly.<p>

"Oh! Happy Birthday Bella! You're sixteen!" He held out his arms, mouth open, excited expression clear on his face.

_Happy Birthday Bella. _

Those words had followed her for seven years, haunting her dreams. Each night, she awoke, screaming for her mother and father, pleading for them to save her from the demon. But they never came. It was always Jacob. After the incident, Jake's family had taken her in. Or, whatever was left of his family. His mother and father had been killed on the same night as her own parents, crushed by falling houses. He lived with his grandfather now. And Bella. Bella, who he had wished happy birthday to on this exact day, seven years ago.

"Hello? Bella? Bella!" A hand waved in front of her face and Bella blinked, waking herself from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Oh sorry Jake! Thanks!" She smiled but her mind was far less happy. Her face had changed somewhat from when she was a child. She had no more baby fat, the only thing left was her classical beauty from childhood. Her body had matured as well, making her the most desirable girl in the small village now. She knew what would happen today. She had readied herself for it. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. The demon from seven years ago wanted to take her, capture her. He wouldn't accomplish this without losing a few fingers.

Jake grinned again and held out an arm.

"Escort to breakfast, milady?"

"Oh, so kind, Sir Jacob." Bella laughed and took the offered arm, walking down the stairs from her top room and to the small kitchen-like room below her. At the table, a man with silky straight black hair sat, whittling a small figurine.

Bella peered at the figure closely and smiled.

"A wolf? Another one?"

The man winked.

"Wolves are protectors. Who knows, we need it. The gods have been accepting my offerings and hopefully..." He didn't have to say it.

Bella's expression darkened and she sat down.

"Billy, I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else."

"Billy" nodded.

"I know you won't Bells, but think about yourself for once. The demon wants you. And you were to be married to Jacob here as soon as you turned sixteen. We can't let the demon of the Blood moon take you."

"I understand. Thank you Billy. I'll try my best."

Jacob ruffled her hair.

"You had better. Without you, I'll never get married!" he gasped and made a dramatic face.

Bella's expression lightened and she laughed.

"I'm sure _someone_ would take you."

"Not in this era!" Billy chuckled and was immediately pounced on by Jacob, who proceeded to mess up as much silky black hair as he could.

Bella examined the two before her and nodded to herself. They were so alike. Not only in looks but personality. Jacob and Billy shared the same raven hair and olive toned skin, as well as the broad, handsome face and almost puppy-like eyes. They were both obnoxious and protective. They were her best friends.

"Alright! Alright! Get off my head and eat! Both of you!" Billy scolded them, trying to put on an adult and serious expression.

"I was never on your head." Bella stated reasonably and they all cracked up laughing, taking their seats.

Today's breakfast was Bella's favorite. The were having spiced eggs with fresh squeezed orange juice and milk. It was hard to come by now, as their supplies either got destroyed by earthquakes, storms, or killer demons bent on destroying successful villages. Each was pretty bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Demon: <strong>_**New story, new stuffs. Tell me what you guys think! Angel will not be working on this one with me as much because she wants to write her own, but she may make ****_some_ appearances. **

**Review!**

**1 to 4 reviews= preview**

**5 to 8 reviews= short chapter**

**9 to 12= long chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Demon_: Alright! Sorry for the slow update! I was terribly busy. But I promise I'll be updating all of my stories soon! So look forward to it! Or not! XD I appreciate all of the lovely reviews and hope you guys know that I read each and every single on of them! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>After the trio had eaten their meals and completed a few more easygoing arguments about fish and owls and whatnot, they cleaned up and braced themselves to leave the safe haven that was the Black house. Bella was the first to brave the door.<p>

"Come on you two. The world isn't going to wait for us forever." She smiled softly and brushed her hands together in an attempt to look sturdy.

Jacob and Billy looked at her with sad faces.

"Bells, you don't have to put on a show for us..." Jacob stated as he walked forward, arms out. His face was understanding and Bella could see Billy behind him, his own features hidden, downcast and covered by his thick silky locks.

She shook her head and smiled.

"It's alright guys. I'm fine... Really. I just... I just need..." She trailed off and tears pooled at the edges of her vision. She felt her mouth turn downward from her smile and she tried to assure them once more. Instead, her voice cracked and she threw herself into Jacob's strong and warm arms, sobs violently ripping their way through her small frame and letting through to express the fear and sadness that she held so tightly to herself.

"I just need to stay with you! I've been so happy these past years! You helped me get back on my clumsy feet! I don't want to fall again! I'm sorry! I'm so selfish! I tried to hide it! I didn't want you to worry! You've already done so... so much! I'm sorr-"

"Bella, honey, shh... It's okay to let go sometimes. You always put on a strong face for us, but you don't need to. Just let us comfort you. Especially today." Jacob leaned his face down and into Bella's hair, inhaling her scent deeply. His hands made soothing circles on her trembling back and the moment seemed frozen. Just them, in their own little world. Bella's tears soaked Jacob's shoulder and the boy who held her so tightly wished never to let her go.

_'Please, let this moment last forever...'_ He prayed to the gods. Whenever he felt helpless, he could always trust upon his beliefs. As a polytheistic people, those who lived in his village were faithful and always optimistic. Their understanding that higher beings watched over them soothed all of their fears. But sometimes... Sometimes a situation seemed so horrible... Not even the gods could ease their pain.

Bella cried for a few moments more, letting out her grief and holding onto the lifeline that posed as her best friend.

After a little while, Bella's flow ceased and she smiled once more.

"Thank you Jacob. I... I needed that." She patted his back and he released her, albeit reluctantly. He looked down at her carefully, analyzing her expression. When he seemed sure that she wouldn't break down again, he smiled.

"No problem Bella. Remember that we're always here for you. Both of us." He stepped back to reveal a tearing Billy, the only evidence of such being the silent tremors that shook his body.

"Oh, Billy..." Bella walked forward, slightly wobbly, and engulfed the small man in a hug. When near him, she could almost feel the sorrow radiating from him, and it made her want to cry all the more.

"Billy, shh. I'm alright. I'll always be with you guys. And who knows? The Blood Moon Demon may not want to kill me. I may yet come back to you two." She smiled sadly and placed both of her hands on Billy's shoulders, forcing him to meet her chocolate brown gaze.

"I promise that I'll never give up. And I'll always remember you two. And Sally." She nodded at him, mentioning his deceased wife's name only because it would make him more determined.

Billy's face lifted and he really looked at Bella.

"You've changed so much..." He placed a hand on the side of her face and grinned. His tears stopped and he wiped away the excess trails with the back of his hand.

"Alright. We'll do as you say Bells. But don't think I'm lettin' ya off the hook! You still have to make me dinner on my birthday! I'm counting on you!" His eyes glowed with their old spark and Bella laughed.

"Aye sir." She gave a mock salute and took her hands from his shoulders. She turned back towards the scary door and took a breath.

"Well, here goes nothing." She rubbed her eyes of all tear residue and pushed open the door.

She walked through the opening, feeling Jacob and Billy behind her and was immediately swarmed by the villagers, some friends, and some just acquaintances. They all spoke at once, some with tears, others with anger.

"Don't worry Bella! We won't let that demon take you!"

"Yeah! Never fear! Your village will protect ya!"

"Bella! Bella! Be safe honey! We'll never forget you!"

"Don't give up!"

"Never give in!"

The calls ran along these lines, varying from sorrow filled condolences, to bloodthirsty vengeance promises. It was like she was a celebrity. A sacrificial village celebrity about to be taken by a demon who wanted her for whatever reason and probably never to return. Yeah, exactly like a celebrity.

She waved off all of these comments, keeping her head low and moving quickly through the crowd, this only being possible of her two favorite bodyguards.

"We need to move faster. As long as I stay in the village, the more it will be in danger." She spoke only to Billy and Jacob, keeping her voice low, but loud enough that only they could hear her above the shouting.

"Bella! Bella, over here!" Bella looked up at a familiar voice and found the face of one of her best friends, Angela. Standing beside her was another familiar face, Jessica.

Bella made a gesture to Jacob and Billy and they wound their way over to the two. Once free of the crowd, Bella was practically tackled by a crying Angela and Jess, who was looking slightly concerned, but not enough to show herself off to be a good friend.

"Uh, hey Angela. Jess. What's up?" She grinned sheepishly and Angela pulled herself away from Bella enough to look at her with a bewildered expression.

"'What's up?' What's up? Bella! My gods, do you have any idea what today is?" She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.

Bella smiled inwardly.

"Um, no. It must have skipped my mind to check the calendar. What _is_ today?" She scratched her chin and looked puzzled.

Before she could react, something had thwacked Bella on the head and she looked about, dazed. She recognized the raised hand of Angela.

"Angela? What the...?"

"Don't you joke about that! This isn't something to mess about with Bella!" Angela looked at her with tear filled eyes, trying and failing to hide them from her friend.

Bella was immediately filled with regret.

"Angela... I'm sorry... I didn't mean t-" she was interrupted when the girl ran forward and into Bella's arms, hiding her face and sniffling quietly.

"It's okay... I'm not mad at you... I j-just... Don't want you to go!" She wailed and shook her head against Bella's shoulder. Bella looked down at her friend with a small and sympathetic smile, wrapping her arms around her, giving as much comfort as she could.

Soon, Angela's whimpers died down and Bella was able to speak firmly again.

"I'm sorry to cause you all so much trouble. I never meant to upset anyone." She rubbed Angela's back and said girl lifted her head to glare at Bella with dark brown red tinged eyes.

"Don't you dare say that. You know you're not trouble to anyone. Especially not us." Her choppy brown hair fell into her eyes and she brushed them away hastily.

Bella only smiled and released her, stepping back to look at Jessica.

Jessica stood there awkwardly, her hands clenched at her sides. She opened her mouth, her eyes cast down, focused on one fixed point on the floor.

"I... I'm going to tell you the truth... I never really liked you. In fact, I hated you. You were always so good at everything, always so popular with everyone... but that's not it... Even when I openly insulted you, you only smiled and said 'well, if you say so'. It pissed me off so completely... But you never even tried to get back at me. Never said a harsh word... You always had a smile on your face, even when we knew you weren't smiling at all... And after a little while of plotting your downfall, I realized that maybe you weren't so bad after all..." Her nails dug into the palms of her hands so hard that it must have been painful. Her fingers were white from the effort and her hands visibly shook.

"What I'm trying to say is-" Abruptly, she was being held.

Bella had listened to Jessica's speech with her eyes wide, understanding every word. She felt herself move forward and she took her used-to-be hater into her arms, holding her tightly and smiling.

"Thanks Jess." She released her and smiled down at the furiously blushing girl.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't let it go to your head..." Jess grumbled and crossed her arms, looking quite small, letting her chestnut hair flow in front of her face.

Bella snickered and stepped back from the two girls, giving a little wave.

"Well, I gotta go now. I'll maybe see you guys some other time?" She gave a hopeful look and turned away, not looking back in fear of delaying her fate even more. She always believed it best not to procrastinate.

She heard barely contained sobs from behind her and winced but kept walking. She felt, rather than saw or heard Jacob and Billy behind her and found herself tasting the atmosphere. It wasn't every day when the village was as peaceful as this. Since she had escaped the crowd, her home seemed sadly empty, but also had a feeling of anticipation in the air. As if there was a great battle about to take place... What had that been called? Oh well, she would remember later. For now, she just settled for walking through the tense air, admiring her village for possibly the last time.

Their journey was silent, only the sound of their footfalls echoing off the structures around them. Her private entourage was perfect. It felt like the village's spirit itself awaited her departure.

She walked past the place where her mother and father had been struck down seven years ago, not being able to stop and say goodbye, like it was the last time she could feel connected with them. She was going with their murderer after all.

Bella had never once felt that she could escape her fate, for if she disappeared, so would her village. She knew that he would come back and kill every last citizen that lived here if she had just gone. She wouldn't let that happen. No matter how many times people suggested she leave. She would never abandon her village.

The three approached the gate of the village, where the protective charms were strongest. Normal demons could never enter the village, but the Demon of the Blood Moon was different somehow... No charms or protective enchantments they had placed over the decades had worked.

As the trio got closer, and eventually stood just inside the entrance, Bella turned to them with a smile.

"Well, it looks like this is where we say goodbye. I'll miss you two fur balls." She snickered and wiped at her eyes, stepping forward to welcome them both in a hug.

The boys embraced her mechanically, their features stoic, obviously trying to hide the would be sadness in their eyes.

Bella shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Guys, it's my birthday. Be a little more enthusiastic." At those words, both men broke, letting loose their control they gathered Bella in a bone crushing wrap, clinging tightly to her as they knew she would disappear soon.

What seemed like hours passed and Bella unwillingly released them. Coughing sheepishly, she smiled.

"Well, wish me luck." And she turned her back to them, and walked out of the entrance. She thought she heard one of them whisper 'Good luck Bells' behind her, but she didn't pause.

As soon as she was completely out of the village, everything seemed colder, not wrapped in the warmth that her village was. She felt the true cruelty of the world and creatures inside it, now that it was not dressed up in golden light.

"Ah, Bella. You've grown." She turned quickly, only to have her arms grabbed and pulled into a cold body. Her eyes were slow and she realized a little afterward that she was staring at a grinning, fanged mouth. Her brown orbs traveled upward, until they reached the two horribly blood red eyes she feared and hated most.

She hadn't heard him, and this was a problem. She was now completely at his mercy. Jacob and Billy wouldn't come. She had made them promise a long time ago that they wouldn't interrupt.

Bella stared into the dangerous eyes of her parent's killer with hard eyes. They were her most expressive feature, so she practiced hard to keep them from wavering and betraying her terror and anger.

The demon 'tsked'.

"Ah, ah, Bella. Glaring at people isn't very polite my dear. Haven't your parents taught you that?" His eyes glinted with cruel humor as he smiled down at her.

Bella felt a strangled gasp of outrage escape her lips and she spoke with a strained, barely controlled voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were considered a person."

He laughed, the sound rich and filled with an odd sort of elation.

"My! A feisty one! I can tell this shall be fun! Oh yes! How rude of me! Forgive me my dear, I haven't introduced myself. I am Edward, demon of the Blood Moon, at your servi- well... not really. You are at _my_ service, am I correct?" He batted his thick eyelashes at her and Bella felt herself deny the fact that if he wasn't a deranged parent slayer, he would actually be attractive. No, not just attractive. _Gorgeous_.

Though, Bella grit her teeth and nodded, closing her eyes in frustration.

"No, do not do that. You are not to close your eyes around me. Do you understand?" She opened them in shock and gazed up at the angry face of the demon, Edward.

"Um, yes... Edward , sir." She felt something inside her tickle and she choked back a giggle.

Edward raised an eyebrow, looking down at his new human with an amused curiosity.  
>"What, may I ask, is so funny?"<p>

Bella snickered.

"It's just... I never expected the g-great Demon of the B-Blood Moons to have s-such a normal name a-as _Edward_!" She finally let out a full laughs and clutched her sides, only being able to because he had released his hold on her when asking the question.

Edward frowned at her, the action marring his effect of savageness for a moment.

"What's wrong with 'Edward'? I think it's a perfectly sensible name." He mumbled and crossed his arms, looking oddly childish with his pout.

Bella shook her head, still laughing slightly as she wiped nonexistent tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just I thought you'd be named 'Lucifer' or something like that." She was finally able to halt her giggles and she straightened, dropping her hands from her sides.

Edward growled.

"No, thank you. A cousin of mine happens to be called Lucifer and I wish not to bring up memories of him. Now, where were we?" His feral grin snapped back into place and Bella felt herself accommodate to the mood.

"You were just saying how _fun_ this would be." She growled, her voice lowering dangerously at the exaggerated word.

"Ah, yes! Thank you my dear!" He had gone back to his terrible, and gleeful personality, cruel but happy sounding when saying things as such.

"So, what do you want? What could you possibly need of me seven years later? Why didn't you just kill me along with my parents?"

"Well, that shall be determined little one. Hmm... perhaps I should not call you little one as I did before. You have indeed grown." He eyed her body with a greedy smirk and Bella felt herself flush with embarrassment and rage.

"Perhaps I shall stay with 'my dear'. It suits you rather well." He continued.

Bella growled under her breath and bit her lip, hard. A hand shot out and two cold fingers caught her chin, forcing her to look at him directly.

"Now, _ my dear_, I'll take you now."

She felt a disgusted look cross her face as he scooped her up in his arms, making sure she was cradled closely to himself. Involuntarily, Bella wound her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"There's a good girl." He smiled at her and she looked away.

This was a problem. Bella finally remembered the word she had been searching for. The word to describe the scene before a battle. Lull.

* * *

><p><strong>The Blood Moons<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Demon: <strong>_**So, what do you guys think? It took me a while to write and I know it's short, but hopefully it will settle things a little... **

**REVIEW! **

**1 to 4 reviews= preview**

**5 to 8 reviews= short chapter**

**9 to 12= long chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Demon: **_**Once again, Forgive me for the delay in updates, my life hasn't given me too much time for sitting down at my computer and just writing! Quite sad actually... Anyway! Here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy! I loved reading the reviews I got for the last chapter and each time I don't get to update, I hit myself on the head for the amount of waiting I'm making you all do! ...Actually, I'm gonna stop apologizing because you all know I'm a horrible person. You're just here for sexy Edward and bad ass Bella. Ah, well. Whaddaya gonna do? XD**

The thought that going with this demon willingly was a bad idea only dawned on Bella when his facial expressions grew from sadistically jolly, to eerily patient. He still had the smug smile placed upon his lips, but it was less agonizing to look at. A constant grimace was printed on the girl's face and each time she shifted slightly, the demon would look down on her with an expression that needed to be slapped off his face. The urge to create a crater in his beautiful face was becoming more and more attractive.

"So, I believe it is your Birthday today, correct?" Edward's red eyes flicked down at her, a motion almost too fast for Bella's slower human vision to register. Her eyes widened in surprise and the satisfaction that emanated from the demon almost drowned her.

"...Yes. How exactly do you know that, may I ask?" She spoke cautiously, suspicion lining her voice like icicles lines the roofs of her village when it was Winter. Her palms grew sweaty as she awaited the answer she knew she wouldn't like.

"Oh I know lots of things about you_, Bella dearest._" He smirked to himself and left the statement hanging there for her to think about. Her thoughts tumbled about, his words making her imagination fly off towards awful probabilities that he had either, one: been stalking her for the last seven years, or two: could read minds. Both were pretty bad. Oh how horrible it was for her to have a vivid mind... She hoped faintly that he'd just gathered the information by overhearing a conversation, but her gut told her that wasn't the case.

The conversation didn't go much further after that, things falling into an uneasy and annoyed silence for Bella, and an obnoxious cheery one for the demon. He even began whistling at one point but ceased the action as soon as the girl he carried sent one of her famed death glares his way. Even though she wasn't the top dog right now, _nobody_ wanted to be on the receiving end of those angry doe eyes.

After what seemed like hours of the uncomfortable quiet, Edward cleared his throat awkwardly and mumbled something that Bella didn't quite catch.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Heffy rftdy..."

"What?"

"Heppy Birdy..."

"_What?_" 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The demon snarled, his face snapping towards her own as his fangs slid out of his mouth, causing the poor girl to whimper and lean back against his arm, trying to get away from him as far as she could without angering him further. After a few moments of witnessing this frightening expression, Edward realized that he'd lost his happy-go-lucky demon facade and he relaxed, his fangs shrinking back and the lines from where he'd stressed his muscles disappearing. His mouth softened to a hard line and Bella's wide eyes stopped screaming in terror.

"Don't annoy me anymore. Just keep quiet." Bella nodded vigorously and shrunk into herself, as if trying to make herself a smaller target for his fury. She wondered idly if mood swings were apart of his whole demonic image before letting it go, storing it as "stuff I don't wan to ask about in case I get killed" in the drawers of her mind.

They- well, _he_ walked on for a while, and Bella's mind took this time to go on a mini vacation, where not even her current situation could interrupt her. She pictured herself as a little girl again, sitting with her family in front of their old home, playing a game with no rules, no point. It was just the playtime that made it so fun, and little Bella smiled happily with her parents, dimples in her chubby cheeks. Her mother and father were laughing, no gory holes filling their bodies, and no Blood Moon Demons in sight. Everything was painted a creamy orange and each moment passed as if in slow motion... It was only when her mother opened her mouth to speak that the adult Bella was forced back into reality by her own words.  
>"I have to pee." She said without actually knowing what she was saying. It was as if her subconscious, little girl Bella was speaking for her.<p>

Edward flashed her a strange look and did that cool one eyebrow thing that she'd always wanted to do.

"You have to... pee?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes slightly glazed.

The demon seemed baffled, amusement creeping into his features as he shook his head, looking up at the sky. A chuckle escaped him and he looked back down to the fidgety girl.

"Do you know how unladylike you sound?"

"I don't really care about manners right now. You don't exactly have them, so why should I?"

"I do _so_ have manners!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice that Bella didn't know Demons were capable of.

"You destroyed my village when I was a little girl, torturing each villager before impaling my father with a spike and shoving your hand through my mother's head. Does that sound _polite_ to you?" Anger made Bella confident and she wiggled out of Edward's grasp, wobbling when she tried to stand on her own two feet. Her eyes glinted with rage, sadness, grief, and some other unknown emotion that seemed to be a mixture of regrets.

Edward opened his mouth to shoot back a retort, but he merely closed it again, his eyebrows furrowing. He did this again, this time actually seeming to have words to say. Bella waited expectantly, her arms crossed and leaning on her right hip. The demon looked frustrated as he tried once more, ending the same way as the last two tries. So, in the end, he settled for a firm pout as he copied her position.  
>"Hmpf."<p>

A victorious smile crept over Bella's face and she turned her back to him, arms still crossed.  
>"Now, if you'll excuse me..." She took a step and suddenly, two iron hard arms were around her, cold breath on her ear.<p>

"Don't take too long, _dearling..._" He whispered the pet name seductively, and chuckled lightly when he felt her shudder with what could have been suppressed desire, or disgust.

Shrugging off his touch quickly, Bella made her way into the woods, her footsteps thudding softly against the ground. She searched for somewhere where she could relieve herself when an idea suddenly struck her. Looking over her shoulder quickly, she searched for any signs of the demon, her chocolate eyes scanning the forest as if they could see through the trees themselves. Her breathing quickened with the mere thought of what she was about to do as she moved forward, feet stepping lightly but speedily. Bella's pace increased until she was running, glancing back once in in a while to make sure she was clear. Her pupils dilated with a strange mixture of fear and apprehension. Would she actually get away from him...? The thought repeated in her mind like a broken record as she raced through the woods, putting as much space as possible between her and the bipolar demon.

When the forest started getting thicker, this was when Bella finally relaxed a little. She slowed her pace and panted heavily, stopping when she reached a rather heavy looking log. Leaning over to lean on her knees, Bella closed her eyes and breathed to herself, calming her speeding heart.  
>"Alright... I think I got away...?"<p>

"Nope!" A voice came from behind her and she screamed, turning only to be tackled by a flash of teeth and red eyes. She struggled against Edward, ripping her hands up to smack and punch anything she could. She even tried biting him, but he restrained her by pinning his body to hers, mushing her into the moss covered dirt.

"Now, you wouldn't want _me_ to try that now, would you?" He smiled wolfishly and grazed his fangs against her ear, causing her to squirm.

"Get off me! Fat demon!" She gasped, trying to push him away from her. Of course, that didn't work and he just chuckled lightly, moaning a little.

"Ooh, do that again, only a little to the right." His strange lemon and mint scent, mixed with the smell of blood wafted into her nose and she wrinkled it, cringing in complete horror.

"And I'm not fat! You're just skinny." He looked down at her, his expression sickly sweet as he placed both of his arms on either side of her head, his mouth right over hers.  
>"And I'd suggest you quit struggling... you're making me grow..." These words were whispered dirtily in her ear and they applied to two parts of himself. One being his fangs, which were each at least an inch long by now, and the other...<p>

Sighing in defeat, Bella relaxed and ceased her attempts at freedom. Nodding in approval, Edward released the pressure on her and got up, dragging her with him.

"That wasn't very nice of you, little lamb. Bailing wasn't part of the deal now, was it?" He grabbed hold of her arm and twisted slightly, making her eyes widen with pain. She bent with her arm, trying to prevent the breaking of her arm as it was pushed into a highly uncomfortable and torturous position. Bella gasped and fell to one knee, unable to bend any farther without falling.

"Please... Stop..." She pleaded, her voice soft and cracking with the agony.

"Stop what, darling?"

"Stop breaking... breaking my arm... please!" She cried out as he put a little bit more pressure on, winding her arm around so it was pressed against the small of her back.

"Oh... Well, I'll stop... Once you say sorry for hurting my feelings that is." His voice was deathly soft, almost caressing, like he was whispering to a lover.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wont do it again! Just please! Let me go!" She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing a tear out of them.

"What wont you do again, Bella?"

"I wont-..." She stopped in the middle of the sentence, something striking her as he said her name. What was she doing? Begging and groveling to the monster who destroyed her family? What had happened to her in the past seven years to make her so weak? When she was a child, she'd looked this same demon in the face and _pitied_ him! She hadn't thrown herself at his feet as she did now, begging for mercy! Rage and disappointment, as well as embarrassment sang through her mind and she sat back abruptly, increasing greatly the pressure placed on her arm. Her eyes snapped open and she looked calmly at the demon, disdain showing through.

"I wont say I'm sorry again. I wont not run away again. I wont let you control me. I wont bow down to someone as pathetic as you." Her words were steady and held none of her previous pain and fear. She was the same girl as nine-year-old Bella again. The only difference was that her eyes weren't empty this time. They were full of fire.

Edward blinked slowly and looked at her, disbelief blatant on his clueless face. His mouth hung open in a gape and his own red eyes were shocked. He stood there like that for a few moments before a slow grin crept over his features and he let out a loud, bellowing laugh.

"I was wondering when the real girl who I'd seen seven years ago would come back! Welcome, Miss Swan! I'm glad you finally showed up!" He released her arm and she fell forward, surprised at the sudden ease in pain.

Moving the limb carefully, Bella tested bending and twisting, making sure nothing really was broken. Her initial shock wore off and she rubbed her shoulder, looking up at the prancing demon.

"Are you okay in the head? You know, your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash."

Edward turned back to her, stopping his jovial jumping around.

"I'm very okay now that the girl I waited seven years for is actually the girl I've waited seven years for." He smirked and patted her on the head, bending down after to help her stand.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, I don't know, I've had a lot on my mind. One of those things being a psychotic demon who just tried to break my arm!" She glared hotly up at him and shook her head.

"Well, I wouldn't have needed to do that if you didn't run away."

"And I wouldn't have run away if you were actually a nice demon who didn't kill my family seven years ago and take me prisoner on my _birthday!_"

Edward held up his hand and made motions with it as she spoke, making an immature face as he went along, crossing his eyes and making "blah" gestures. For a demon, he was kind of... abnormal...

Seeing what he was doing, Bella stopped talking just to look at him. She felt annoyance and amusement sneak up on her as she struggled to control her face. But of course, her eyes gave away everything, as they always did.

Finally taking notice that the girl was silent, the blood moon demon smoothed out his features and dropped his hand, coughing slightly to himself, as if that would make up fro the ridiculousness that had just ensued.

"Ehem... Well, we should get going. We're already late due to your little... _detour_."

"But I haven't gone yet..."

"Yes, and who's fault is that now?"

Grumbling to herself, Bella sobered and her mood plummeted, realizing that she was still a prisoner to this weird creature.

"What exactly are we late for...?"

"Dinner of course." Edward smiled, his teeth snapping together like a shark and baring toward her.

Bella swallowed loudly and put her hand on her throat. Red eyes followed the movement and she felt more exposed than she ever had before.

Coming forward, Edward scooped her up in his arms again and headed off, speeding through the forest at an incredible speed, making Bella's head spin.

When they were out of the denser parts, he slowed and let her down, walking away as she wobbled on her feet, finally falling over and losing whatever food she had in her stomach. After she was finished, she cringed. She had loved her last meal with Jake and Billy, but she didn't want to see it again.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, Bella stood shakily, as if on stilts or a newborn baby deer. Either analogy worked fine for the situation. She looked after the disappearing back of the demon and gasped.

"Hey, wait!" She called just as his form vanished entirely. Standing there for a few moments, Bella contemplated either going after him or staying lost in the forest. Deciding the latter would probably have her killed faster, she ran after Edward and pushed her way through the bushes where she'd last seen him.  
>"Edward!"<p>

Her feet moved steadily forward, going faster and faster until she was almost jogging. Just when she thought she had lost him completely, she saw an almost blueish tint behind a shrub in front of her. She walked forward, and saw something move.

"Edward!" She ran forward and suddenly the ground fell out from under her, giving her wide, terrified eyes a good view of the cascading pit of waterfalls she was about to fall into. Screaming loud enough to put a banshee to shame, Bella plummeted down into the dip, realizing only then that she blue she'd seen behind the shrub wasn't Edward's clothing, but the blue colored waters of deadly crashing waves. Her body seemed to turn in the air so she was facing towards the ground which she'd fallen from, chocolate eyes huge. At this rate, it would take her about twenty seconds to reach the roaring waters below her. While the realization of death filled her mind, only one word was able to tear itself from her lips.

"EDWARD!"

_**Demon: **_**I love being a horrible person. ^_^ Well! That's all for now folks! Sorry again that it took so long to update, I hope this chapter was worth it because I sure as hell worked really friggen hard on it. Do you know how difficult it is to sit down and write all this stuff, knowing that you're a procrastinating, ADHD having, shoe wearing, dorky, short attention span, movie loving, can't focus on one story at a time, freak? Let me tell you... it's hard. So, yeah! YAY FOR ME ACTUALLY DOING GOOD ON MY PROMISES! At least it's long. XD **

**REVIEW! **

**1 to 4 reviews= preview**

**5 to 8 reviews= short chapter**

**9 to 12= long chapter.**


	4. The Haitus

**Hello everyone. This is NOT Demon. This is her writing friend Angel'sCartoonist. **

**A little while ago, Demon lost all of the information she held on her computer, including the stories she had been working on. We tried to restore it all, but very few pieces came back from the grave. This is what we retrieved from the chapter she was going to post. **

**Sorry to ask, but please be patient a little while longer. She's not going to abandon this story. Without further ado, the lost chapter beginning:**

The horrifying experience of having absolutely nothing underneath you as you plummeted into a pit of crashing waters wasn't exactly pleasant for Bella. As her lips finished pronouncing the name of her family's murderer, she had the exact feeling of utter hopelessness wrap her in an embrace. Chocolate eyes stared up at the ground and she could feel the mist from the waters kiss her skin as she fell.

"No..." She whispered and hit the water.

**Unfortunate place to end, right? **

**Don't worry, new chapters are coming!**

**Thanks for the patience, **

**Angel and (Demon)**


End file.
